


Rooftops

by Mera_kii



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A short little thing, F/M, How they met basically, No one talks about these two you guys, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera_kii/pseuds/Mera_kii
Summary: The weirdest love comes from the weirdest beginnings





	Rooftops

Smoke puffed out of his mouth, forming ghost-like wisps that flew upwards to no where. The city looked as gray as usual and the rooftop was probably the most comfortable place to be in this dreary building.

He was reading a book. Who brings a book to a party? Every page looked more and more like gibberish the longer he stood there, leaning on the thick railings. His cigarette was dying out and he stared into the distance.

The party was going great. Which meant it was loud, obnoxious and something Demetrius really needed to get away from. Honestly, he had no idea why he was invited in the first place. He didn’t even know if the people here actually knew him. Was it the “ _Invite the nerd and pick on him_ ” cliche? It probably was.

He dropped the cigarette, stepped on it and sighed “Yoba, I should get outta here”

“Oh, leaving so soon?”

He jolted up in surprise and turned around to be greeted by a redhead who looked… less drunk than anyone he’s seen earlier.

She looked familiar. What was her name? Rhianne? Raven? Rose? Whatever, all he knew about her was the fact that she was close with the party’s host. Which meant he had no idea why she was up here and not doing party things.

“First of all” She raised a finger and pointed it at what he was reading “Who brings a book to a party?”

He looked down at it and chuckled “I was actually asking myself the same thing”

She stumbled over next to him. Okay, so maybe she was a bit more drunk than Demetrius thought. She propped an elbow on the railing and leaned her head on her hands.

“Not having such a good time downstairs, aren’t you?” She asked 

Demetrius shook his head “I don’t even know why I came" 

"Ah” She replied plainly “I’ve had my fill of parties too. You got another smoke?”

“Oh have you now?” He raised an eyebrow and handed her the pack of cigarettes and a lighter

“Trust me” She took the pack and pulled out a lighter of her own “Those people down there are crazy. One of them just pulled out some drugs and I really don’t wanna be a part of that”

She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She puffed out the smoke and smiled as the ghosts of opaque wisps slowly started to disappear into the nothingness of midnight.

“So you’d rather stay up here and smoke with a stranger?” Demetrius asked as he leaned back on the railing

She shrugged “Beats getting high with a bunch more of ‘em”

They laughed softly and let themselves plunge into a strangely comfortable silence. They mocked the couple singing Take On Me on the karaoke machine downstairs and pitied the neighbors who just want to get a good night’s sleep. They spent the rest of the night standing there on the rooftop, enjoying each other’s company, be them strangers or not.

“I’m Robin, by the way” She said and extended her hand towards him “I mean, you never asked but I thought I’d share”

_Ah, so that’s what her name was_

He smiled and shook her hand “Demetrius”

**Author's Note:**

> And her colors stood out in the grey of the city


End file.
